Leave a Rose on the Balcony
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark had to go to work, and John stays at home. Mark ask him to leave a sign to show that John is there waiting. Would John give the sign or leave with someone else? based on a song Deja una Rosa en tu Balcon-Los Acosta (Leave a rose on the balcony)


Mark started packing his stuff to go to work outside the city. John just sat there watching him pack up. John wishes Mark could stay with him longer. John knows that work is important for Mark. John just brings his head down.

Mark was done packing and turned around to see John head low. Mark sighed and came up to him. Mark kneel in front him, and lifted John's head with his fingers. Mark just stares at the eye's of John Cena. Mark then kisses John.

"It will only be a week my love" said Mark

"I know but i can't away from you Mark"

"You can, trust me"

"I'm going to miss you"

"Me too" said Mark

Mark kissed John one more time and turned to get his stuff. Mark went out the door and stopped on the porch. John just followed with his head low. Mark looked at John and hugged him tightly.

Mark didn't want to go but he must, Mark kissed John head.

"I'll be waiting for you Mark" said John

Mark heart started aching. Mark tried to be strong but those words are to much for him. Mark hugged him tightly again. Mark lets go an look John in the eyes.

"John, want you to do a favor"

"Sure anything"

"I want you to get a rose and hang it on you're balcony."

"Okay, but why"

"So, when i come back i take the rose and I know you are still here waiting for me"

"Okay"

"John, and if you don't, you could leave and find someone else,"

John looked down.

"John, i don't want your life like this where you wait for me every time, you deserve better" said Mark.

"Okay"

"Think about it John" said Mark. Mark hugged John again and left to the airport. John watched as the Mark truck goes. Mark looked at the mirror to see John still standing there. Mark then looks at the road.

John looks and then walks inside and sat down. John just stares at a picture of Him and Mark. John just sighed. John thought about the rose.

Mark was sitting on the airport. Mark already misses John. Mark misses John's arm's around him, his kisses, everything. Mark just sighs. What if John goes out, and doesn't leave a rose. Mark just shakes it off. Mark doesn't want to think about John leaving. Mark makes and goes to a hotel. He drop his bags and sits down looking out the window. Mark then took a picture of John. Mark held on to it tight.

...

It was a Monday, and Mark will be back on Sunday. John went to get some groceries for him to cook. John started walking and bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry," said the man.

"It's okay" said John.

"I'm Brock, Brock Lesner"

"John, John Cena"

"Here let me help you with your bags"

"Thank you, my truck is over there"

John and Brock started walking. John then looked at a flower shop. John stops along with Brock. John looks at the roses that are bright red and beautiful.

"May I help you sir" said the man that works the shop.

"No, i'm just looking."

John then turns and leaves. John thought about the favor, but he wasn't sure. John loves Mark but Mark will go to work while John stayed. Brock calls John and John just smiles and starts walking. Brock just follows.

"Here you go" said Brock putting the bags on John's truck.

"Thank you" said John.

"Hey about dinner" said Brock "Later at 7:00"

John looked down "That would be fun"

Brock smiled and left. John just sighed. John can't go out, he loves Mark.

...

Mark just finished working and sat down at his hotel. Mark turned on the TV and started watching. All Mark could think about is John right by his side. Mark keeps thinking about one day John will be back in his arms again. Mark knows its destiny.

The farther Mark is away from John, Mark just loves him more and more.

Mark closes his eyes.

_"Come on Mark, you could do this" said John _

_Mark smiled and threw the ball hitting three bottles down. John cheered. _

_"I want the stuff tiger, Mark" _

_"Give me the tiger" said Mark to the worker. Mark got the tiger and gave it to John. John reached but Mark put it on top of his head. _

_"If you want it, you are going to have to reach for it" _

_John sighed and jumped but he missed. _

_"Come on Mark," John said laughing. _

_John then jumped on Mark, wrapping his legs around Mark's waist and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. John then kisses Mark. _

_"How about now" said John _

_Mark smiled "Give me another one" _

_John smiled and kissed him on the nose. Mark raised an eye brow. _

_"John," _

_John smiled and kissed him on the nose again. John just laughed. Mark then caught John's lips and kissed him._

_Mark smiled and give John the tiger. John kissed Mark again "Thank you" _

_"You're welcome babe" said Mark. _

_John and Mark started walking around the carnival. Enjoying each other company. _

Mark opened his eyes smiling. "I love you John, no matter if you leave me or not"

...

Days have past and it was Saturday. John just look at the window. John then realize tomorrow Mark was coming back. John had to meet Brock at dinner. John looked down. John met with Brock and had a good time together. John was enjoying his company.

John looked at Mark's house and then left.

...

Mark was packing up, he was excited to see John again. Mark waited for so long to get John on his arms again. Mark went out the hotel and started heading home.

Mark started driving home. Mark was getting closer to his house. Mark got off the truck and looked at the balcony. Mark looked but didn't find a rose. Mark looked down and sighed. Mark sat down on the chair. Mark then looks to the side and found a red rose hanging on.

Mark stood up and took it. Mark opened the door to his house and walked in. John turned and ran up to Mark. John jumped at Mark and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're back" said John.

"I know" said Mark

Mark smiled and John smiled with him. Mark then takes the rose and gives it to John. John looked at it and smiled.

"I love you so much Mark, no matter what"

"I love you too my love" said Mark

Mark then kisses John and carries him to their bedroom.


End file.
